one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kunagi vs. Valkenhayn
Kunagi vs. Valkenkyn is a What-If One Minute Melee between Kunagi Tenrou from Big Bang Age and Valkenhayn R. Hellsing from Blazblue. It is the Tenth Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Description Big Bang Age vs. Blazblue. It's a battle of the werewolves, but who shall triumph? Is it the Heroine or the Butler Werewolf Six Hero? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Music Extended) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Kunagi Tenrou.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Valkenkayn R. Hellsing.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction As Valkenhayn finished Rachel Alucard’s Requests, the last of the family legacy had a couple of questions. Rachel: Why are you friends with Hakumen? Valkenhayn: Madam Rachel, Hakumen and I were part of the Six Heroes. Remember? Rachel: Understood, Valkenhayn. Could I please have some more tea? Valkenhayn’s senses then acted suspicious as he thought he heard something, like a wolf howling. Rachel becomes nervous. Rachel: Valkenhayn? Valkenhayn: Let me handle this. Forgive me Madam Rachel. I have to prove age is nothing more than a number... If I die, please find a more worthy servant than me. Rachel: I will! Valkenhayn: I don't mean Ragna the Bloodedge. Rachel: Okay. Kunagi Tenrou then jumped out of, trying to decapitate him with her sleeves, as Valkenhayn prepared his physical force. Kunagi: Hmmmm. Your fast for an old man. Valkenhayn: It is unwise for you to judge your elders, little girl. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Gym) 60 Kunagi blast herself at Valkenhayn; overwhelming him as a result. Before Valkenhayn can land a kick, Kunagi blocked it. She then ran at Valkenhayn, who slashed, low kicked, then lunged a heavy kick, sending the combating werewolf flying. 56 Valkenhayn then transformed into his werewolf form, bit at Kunagi, and slashed diagonally upward. He then slashed straight down. Valkenhayn changed back to his human form as Kunagi whacked her sleeves with bone crushing results. Valkenhayn though, counter attacked with his foot, and sent the her flying, breaking a wall in the castle. 45 She runs after him, hitting with four powerful slashes stepping back and jabbing with her arm dozens of times in a split second. As Valkenhayn falls to the ground, Kunagi becomes surrounded by a fiery blue aura and slashes upwards, burning Valkenhayn as she goes. As he gets to his feet, Kunagi runs past him multiple times at a blinding speed, with only a small trail of blue flame to be seen. 37 On the fifth strike, his reflexes are enough to block her with his kick, and he pushes her back. Slashing the ground, a small energy shoots up, and switching to a human, he punches the her and sends the wolf woman back. 32 Before Kunagi could get up, Valkenhayn transformed into a werewolf again, moved like lightning, and attacked, only to get beaten by Kunagi’s claws. After she beat the crap out of the butler, Kunagi then to do several more bursts. Valkenhayn blocked the first. 24 Valkenhayn then combed through Kunagi like it's nothing. Then, he showed why he was one of the six heroes by going into Overdrive Mode, transforming into a werewolf, and using Sturm Wolf to constantly assault at Kunagi, but the latter wasn't done yet. 18 Kunagi recovers, and slams the ground, sending a shockwave towards Valkenhayn. He is stunned, allowing Kunagi to close the gap and slash him repeatedly. Her aura activates again and she begins to move even faster, and switches from wild slashes to repeated jabs. Consistently jabbing at Valkenhayn’s face with one arm, she forces them both across the castle and into a large garden; swinging both her arms, she blasts Valkenhayn through a pumpkin. 12 She used her superior move, constantly slashing at the opponent. Kunagi then used her super mode to do so much damage. Kunagi: You will never surpass me, Old Man. 7 Nearing death, Valkenhayn knew he had to use his Astral Heat, Blut Vollmond. As Kunagi was about to throw the Final Blow, Valkenhayn flip kicked her into the full moon sky. He is now showing his true werewolf self. 2 Valkenhayn: Behold the power…of the full moon… Valkenhayn jumped into the sky where he slashed Kunagi to death. 1 Valkenhayn: Night has now fallen… The moon shines bright! The play is now through! Her body then explodes from the amount of slashes as the sky starts to shower the ground with Kunagi's blood. K.O. Rachel was worried of Valkenhayn condition by this point. She gave him some support after the bloody carnage. Rachel: Are you alright, Valkenhayn? Valkenhayn: There were some damages here and there, but I have suffered WAY worse, Madam Rachel. Please, no need for such emotion. Valkenhayn, and Rachel then both had a lapse with a certain Serial Killer in their eyes for split moment. Rachel was the first to respond. Rachel: Who was that monster that inspired another, Valkenhayn? Valkenhayn: ... I don't know… however she sure gave me a fight. Results This melee's winner is Valkenkyn R. Hellsing! (Cues Howling Moon)